Akai Ito
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Is Aoba destined to someone?


"Hey! Aoba!"  
"Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to pick you up!"

"I see, just so you can eat the old lady's meal right?"

"No-nothing of the sort. I came here by my own free will."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, are you doing something today?"

"Oh no, not you too..."

"?"

"Gosh, what is wrong with you guys?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's asking me to go somewhere today! Well, actually, everyone but Mink since he just doesn't give a fuck."

"Oh..."

"Clear came to me all 'Master,Master' puppy-eyed while asking me to go stargazing with him tonight, Koujaku kept saying how much we need to go out and do something like we used to and Noiz just knocked the door to invite me to the festival downtown."

"Wow, looks like you have a full agenda..."

"Yeah, told'ya so! I don't even know what are they planning, I mean, it's not even my birthday nor anythin', man! If it was, I'd understand them wanting me to go up and down all day long, but it's not! Aah and it's so troublesome that I even get tired just from thinking about all of it..."

"So you don't know what day is it?"

"Hm? It's Saturday, right? Boss told me to work until four today but he wouldn't give me a reason, hope he doesn't plan on firing me."

"Aoba, I can't believe you didn't even take a look at the calendar today."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at it."

"? February...15th?"

"Yes."

"So? It doesn't mean anything to me whatsoever."

"Geez' Aoba it's Valentine's Day!"

"What?"

A blush grew on Aoba's face as realization struck him.

"That's why everyone's been coming here and acting weird?"

"Yeah, you clueless airhead."

"But then-Oh god what should I do?! I accepted all of their invitations! They must all think I want them or something, how did I end up like this? Aaah i should've listened to the old lady's story this morning... That's why she was so kind at breakfast."

"Well, as I am obviously being left out of the picture here, I'll be going."

"Wait, Mizuki, what about you? Don't you have anything to ask me?"

"No, not really."

"C'mon, man. Something other than trying to make me join you in your team."

"Nope."

"Man, don't be stubborn, if you came all the way here you must have something to say! I know you must be dying to say something."

"It's okay, Aoba, take care."

"Mizuki!"

Aoba glared at Mizuki who was just sighing as if trying to conceal his true intentions.

"Don't try to fool me. You're sighing and you look awful now even though a few minutes ago you were great, so tell me what you came here to say."

"It's nothing, or at least, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't be such a pain in the ass to talk to. Just spit it out."

"Never mind, happy Valentine's day, Aoba."

Mizuki let the wrapped present on the table and let out a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your plans."

"You're not-"

"Bye."

Mizuki got out quickly and Aoba couldn't even reach out for him.

"Mizuki..."

"I screwed up...Fuck!"

Mizuki yelled at himself and sat down on the floor for a moment.

"Why is it so hard...?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, Clear, it's you...Yeah, I'm fine, thanks..."

"You do not seem fine to me."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"You can talk to me if you want to. I am sure I can comprehend your thoughts."

"You bet...You don't know how right you are."

"What has gone wrong?"

"Aoba, he-"

"Did Master did anything to upset you? Or did you do anything to upset him and now you are regretting it?"

"No, it's not like that, it's just that-"

"What?"

"Aah, I failed myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wanted to do something he'd like today then I'd give him the present and say everything I have to say but it went all wrong, I mean I let it go wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I got jealous of knowing all the rest of the guys had already asked him out when I got there and there he was, happy about saying everything he'd do with you guys all day long. I just didn't think and let my emotions overflow. I think I made him worry but I can't go back, not now at least. I'm not ready yet to face the truth...Even though I seemed so sure about what I was doing before, now I am...Just feeling lost."

"Do you not like the idea of any o fus getting close to Master?"

"Well, it's not like I can stop him from making more friends nor getting friendlier with you guys, but yeah, I don't like it, I feel like some sort of pain builds up inside of me every time I see him smile because of some random guy."

"Random guy?"

"Yeah, well, actually I know he wouldn't be smiling for just any random guy, he's Aoba after all. And I do know neither you nor Noiz or Koujaku are random guys. You all have a great portion of Aoba's feelings tied to you. But I don't want to be part of a yarn ball of feelings, I wanted to follow up the track of my Akai Ito and live the rest of my life with that person."

"Akai Ito as in the Red Thread of Destiny, the belief originated from Chinese and Japanese legend. According to the myth, the gods tie a red cord round the ankles of those who are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way, though the Japanese legend says it is tied to the little finger instead of the ankles the principle is the same. The two who are connected by the cord are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. It may stretch or tangle but never break?"

"Yes, Clear, that one."

"Oh that is indeed a good life."

"Yeah, maybe, but my problem is I know deep down the one I'm fated is Aoba... And it's not about wanting him for my team nor anything it is really a feeling I get ringing from the deepest corner of my mind. And I just can't shake it off like I used to."

"They say time and distance makes feelings grow weaker, but I believe it's quite the contrary. Your feelings for Master must have continuously grown all this time you have been together. And since Master did not seem to notice it you were left to be the one who becomes self-conscious and wonders about things."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Why do you insist on running away from telling Master the truth?"

"Because I'm quite sure I have no way of winning this race."

"Race?"

"Yeah, this is almost some kind of race for his heart, for Aoba's heart. And it's pretty obvious all of you have a good advantage. Fuck! Even Mink is ahead of me on this!"

"Master always says Mink does not matter."

"Yeah, he may say that, but still they went out together and I'm no fool to think just because he didn't sleep with me it means he didn't sleep with Mink..."

"I think you should give Master the right to answer. It is his feelings you are talking about, in the end."

"Yeah, maybe I should, but I don't think I have the guts to do that right now."

"Do you need guts to do it? Why?"

"Because right here right now I know I am being a coward. Because I just ran away without letting him finish and without telling him a single word of how I felt. So yeah, I'm being a huge coward and I can't even blame anyone for that it's just me and my idiotic guilt and jealousy. "

"Guilt? What do you feel guilty of?"

"I feel guilty of harboring these feelings, after all, I didn't mean to fall in love with Aoba. Especially when he obviously doesn't take me as an option. I shouldn't even worry about these things, it's clear as the sky what I should do, I should just give up on trying."

"That is not true. I think you should keep going. And I even think you should try harder to reach out for Master."

"Really? You really think so? Do you think I would have a chance? Even in the slightest?"

"I do. I am sure of it. Master is not the type of human who would just go around tossing other humans as he walks. He is not using you for anything, therefore you must have some kind of meaning to him."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Thank you, Clear. Why are you telling me this anyway? Aren't you one in the run also?"

"I am."

"Then why?"

"Because I wish for Master's happiness more than anything. And I can give up on this so called race if that means he will be happier with someone else."

"Wow, Clear, I never thought you could be so gentle..."

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment, anyway, it's nice to know that's the way you face things. Maybe we could get along from here on."

"Yes. But don't forget, if you hurt Master I will hunt you down and kill you. Ne?"

Clear just smiled and walked away.

"Creepy...What a weirdo."

Mizuki then sighed once again and stood up.

"Well, now all that's left to do is to go back home and gather enough strength to confront him again."

He walked back home, well, he tried to, but Koujaku stopped him.

"You're Mizuki, right?"

"Yes, Koujaku. My name is Mizuki. What do you want this time?"

"So I was wondering if you could deliver this to Aoba, as quickly as possible."

"What is this?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a little gift!"

Koujaku felt a bit embarrassed and let out too many words at the same time, making Mizuki laugh a bit.

"It-It's nothing too important! Just a gift to remind him of our long lasting relationship! I mean, friendship relationship! As Aoba is my friend! My childhood friend and that's all! You can do it right? Right? "

"Yeah, no worries."

"Whew, thanks, man!"

Koujaku left relieved and a bit happy. Mizuki, on the other hand, let out another sigh.

"How much f an idiot can I be?"

"A huge one, I'd say."

Noiz came out of nowhere and popped up in front of him.

"Why didn't you refuse it?"

"Noiz! I didn't even see you there…"

"So? Are you just avoiding me or does the subject annoy you too much? "

"It's not you, Noiz…"

"That it's not me I know, after all, I'm no douche to let another man give my own gift to my lover under the pretext of friendship when what I really want is to push him down. "

"Yeah, thanks for remembering that. Noiz."

"Man, you can be such a loser sometimes! Speak up what you want, otherwise everyone will just stomp on you! "

"I know, you're right…"

"Fuck, man! You're so down and passive today! Are you trying to become someone's bitch, cuz' you're halfway gone for accomplishing that! You just need to throw away your physical strength and you're done. You don't even need tits for it since you're such a bottom today! "

"Yeah yeah, well, screw you too, Noiz."

"That's what I was waiting for! C'mon man, you ain't like that. You shouldn't give up before a fight! Is that what you're trying to teach to your team's newbies? Are you trying to make your team become mine's bitch? I ain't complaining if you do, but let me hear you out first so I can be sure to fuck all of you."

"No, I am not trying to sell off my team to you."

"So why the down and blue face? Tell me, man."

"Fucker, ya know pretty damn well why I'm like this! You fuckin' know why!"

"I know why , but what I want to know is why you didn't get up this bench and ran after what you want!"

"Because I can't fucking get what I want!"

"And why is that?"

"Go to hell, you know damn well why. "

"Why is that you think that way? Mizuki, look at me. Fuckin' look at me, fag!"

Noiz got a good grip of Mizuki's jacket and let his next words come out as a menacing whisper.

"If you don't grow some balls and go after what you want, I'll be sure to fuck you up so hard you won't ever be able to see Aoba anymore."

He let Mizuki go and turned his back on him.

"Understood?"

"Yeah…"

He was walking away when Mizuki reached out for him.

"Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

"No seriously, thanks."

"Yeah yeah, I get it, now go get him, you bastard."

"I'll be sure to."

"Haha we'll see."

"And Noiz"

"What?"

"My team will totally make yours our bitch next Saturday! Be sure to remember that!"

"Ha! As if!"

As Noiz walked away, Mizuki got up again.

"He's right. I can't give up before I really try."

Then he went to the shop again to see if both Clear and Noiz were right.

He knocked twice, but no one answered. He then turned the handle and walked through the door calmly. Just in time to hear-

"THE FUCK YOU DOIN' HERE, MINK?!"

"Just shut up and come with me."

"NO way in HELL I'm hopping in your bike today! I've got plans tonight!"

"Plans? Oh were you expecting to get some tonight from those stupid bitches that think they can handle you? Just shut up and come with me, bitch. I know just the way you like things."

"Let go off me, Mink! I'm serious."

"Shut your trap."

"Let go, dammit!"

"Let Aoba go!"

"Huh? Whatcha doin' here, pussy?"

Mizuki came in and knocked Mink out by hitting on his head with a metal jar.

"C'mon, Aoba, let's go."

"The fuck, man! You could've killed him!"

"But I didn't, and where is your gratefulness? I just saved you!"

"Saved me from what? Mink? I was handling the situation all too well by myself, thank you!"

"No you weren't! You know he was going to have his way, either you wanted or not if I didn't come in."

"Oh yeah? Then do tell me why did you come in? Didn't you already say what you had to? And left me hanging on here alone?"

"I…"

"What is it? Out of words now? Again?"

"Aaah, Aoba, just shut up!"

Mizuki crashed his lips against Aoba's.

"What the-Man, too much strength, that hurt as hell!"

"Ugh sorry, I just couldn't hold t in anymore!"

"That's why I asked you to talk, speak up. It would've been easier for me, at least less painful, I feel like you almost broke my teeth."

"Sorry-I-"

"Apologies aren't what I want to hear y'know."

"Aoba, I…"

"Yes?"

"I li-"

"HEEEEEY, AOBA, I CAME HERE TO PICK YOU UP!"

Koujaku burst through the door jumping happily.

"Koujaku, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up!"

"But it's only five o'clock!"

"Oh-I didn't-Well, then we can go earlier!"

"Koujaku!"

"Hey, Mizuki, did you give him what I told you to?"

"Not yet…"

"Then let me give it myself!"

"Koujaku-"

"Here, Aoba!"

Koujaku gave him a cellphone strap-on of a black pomerian.

"I tought you would like it, since it looks like Ren."

"Thank you, but now it really isn't a good time to talk, Koujaku, can you come back at the time we had agreed on? "

"Okay, okay, I'll go back now, but I won't pick you up later, we'll meet up straight at the parlor, kay?"

"Fine, now go."

"Bye, Aoba….and you? Are you staying? I can give you a ride."

"No, he's-he's staying."

"Okay then."

Koujaku got out and looked back at Mizuki.

"You got it, now good luck."

Mizuki just couldn't believe even Koujaku was cheering on for him! This was just too surreal.

"Then, what were you saying? "

"Aoba, I like you."

"Mizuki-"

"No, actually, I love you, I feel like you're my destined one, my akai ito and I want to be with you."

"Oh Mizuki."

Aoba gave him a kiss and when Mizuki opened his eyes…

He was on his bed.

"A dream?"

He was wearing his pj's and had an incredible and unbelievable bed hair.

"How the heck am I supposed to brush this off?"

He took almost a lifetime to get his hair tidy again, one could never know his hair would turn out like this after one single vivid dream!

"Finally, up and ready to go."

From downstairs he could smell the sweet scent of fresh breakfast.

"Mizuki! Breakfast!"

"I'm going! Just wait a bit!"

He went to the closet got a shirt, some black jeans and his jacket. Cuz' no matter how much time passed he would still use the same jacket every Sunday.

"Took you long enough!"

"C'mon! I got a good reason for taking so long!"

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"I had a great dream!"

"Hmmm, about what?"

"The old times, the old times."

"Oh and may I know what part of the old but gold times are you referring to?"

"I dreamt about us, how we began, Aoba. And now I know once again, I was right about you."


End file.
